the 3 steps
by sonellen
Summary: rouge gives shadow 3 steps to win sonics heart, will they work? sonadow sonicxshadow please r and r


I was disappointed in myself. To stoop as low as to being in love, what kind of ultimate life form am i? love will get me know where, it will only bring me more pain and misery. I would rather die then be in love. Unfortunately, im to much of god dam woos to kill myself. And that is exactly why im at rouges house, drinking tea like a softy.

"so shadow, who's the lucky girl?" rouge teased bringing out the kettle, and pouring more disgusting liquid in my cup. Im not planning on telling her she's the worst tea maker in history, ill save that as an insult for later.

I growl at her question, placing my fingers on my nose and flicking it downwards making it bounce back into place.

"its not a female…" I state. I knew rouge would laugh at that. The ultimate life form, gay…still, it wont effect me that much.

"y-your….(giggle)…gay!?" rouge laughed, causing the room to shake.

"didn't you hear me the first time?" i tried to keep calm, letting my anger dissolve back into my heart, were it evolved.

"okay! Let me guess!" rouge sat down

To me, it looked like rouge was enjoying this. This was serious! I was getting ready for the tea making insult.

"chill! Im going to start with the least obvious first…" rouge thought for a second

"is iiiiit….charmy?"

"HELL NO!" rouge is pushing her luck….

"how about vector….or espio!?"

"NO!"

"tails?"

"NO!"

"knuckles?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

Rouge gave an evil smirk, I knew who she was going to guess. If she did guess him, she would be right.

"sonic?" rouge playfully strokes her chin.

I nod. I managed to keep my angry glare at rouge last for another minute. Sonic. I loved him so much…but since I hated being in love, I pretended to hate sonic himself. I regret meeting sonic. I wish, I had never been created. I wasn't created to live and love, I was a weapon, a tool for the evil.

But what true evil is left in the world?

Rouge pulled out a blue pen and paper from under the couch. I had no idea why she kept them their. Maybe rouge was used to people coming over to confess attractions to the opposite gender, or in my case, the same.

"im going to give you steps to win sonics heart.." rouge scribbled vigorously on the paper.

"I don't need steps…I don't want your help…" I glared at her

"sure you do!" rouge almost sang out handing me the paper

I didn't need to stay a rouges house any longer. Rouge is known as 'the love master'.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow the steps. I mean, seriously, what have I got to lose?

I walked out the door. I hadn't realized it was raining. Oh well. I don't care, rain cant affect me. Im the ultimate life form, I don't have a weakness! Well, except for sonic.

"bye shadow! Good luck with blue!" i hadn't realized rouge was still here. It would ruin my reputation if I sad bye back, so I used the insult I had been saving.

"the disgusting hot liquid you claim to be tea was awful, while your still young, learn to cook!" that shut her up.

When I had walked down the street and made sure rouge wasn't following me, I looked down at the steps rouge wrote down on the paper. The first one was: _get rid of amy._

Amy. Just thinking her name makes me sick to my stomach. Only yesterday sonic and I were having an important fight, when that little pink idiot came bouncing along complaining that sonic had missed their date. I was about to punch her then hide her body in a supermarket but sonic immediately apologized and said that they would go on the date right now. I was left all alone in sonics house.

I can see her. Sitting their, in the park. Feeding the god dam ducks. It would be my pleasure to eliminate amy. I would be doing the world a favour.

I aimed my shotgun at amys head, sweat rolling aside my forehead at the chance I may get caught by sonic. I would never admit this, but sonic is a faster runner than me. I don't let it get to me though, im still pretty epic, even if sonic is faster and more skilled at fighting. Im more skilled with weopens and insults. And tons of other things…I just cant be bothered thinking of them right now…

***bang, AHHHHH***

I shot her. No one saw me. Everything is going perfectly. The only thing left to do is run away from the crime scene, and for me, running fast is second nature.

But, now that I think of it, shooting amy ran a little to smoothly. But this is no time to get all suspicious, I have to do the next thing on rouges list.

It said: _get rid of tails and knuckles and cream _

Why is rouge asking me to get rid of all of sonics friends? Is she gonna ask me to kill her next? Hmph, I guess it doesn't matter..ive thought of a way to get rid of sonics friends anyway…

"why have you gathered us here mr. shadow?" cream smiled showing her pearly white teeth. I hate her teeth, they seem so abnormally clean. It sickens me.

"get into these dog suits or ill make sure you regret the day you were born!" I command to tails, cream and knuckles with my usual awesome voice. They didn't seem to be scared, infact they looked bored. I gave them my best death glare of ultimate doom. That did the trick.

Soon they were all in dog costumes..they all looked like idiots. I think cream was the only one enjoying it. I went into the kitchen and got out 3 glasses. I filled them with water, took them into the living room and dropped a pill in each glass.

"drink" I growl motioning them to come to the glasses. All 3 grabbed a glass and swallowed.

This is going just the way I planned, also, just like killing amy. Its like for once, the whole world is going with me, instead of against me. Strange. I don't have time to think, I have to bring sonic friends into the street. Hopefully then, the pill will kick in.

I checked my watch, just as expected the dog pound van is coming down the street. Sonics friends are on the middle of the road, acting like dogs. Literally. That's the pills power…

"hey! Mike! 3 dogs without collars are just infront and there acting crazy! Should we take them to the pound?!" I heard a guy yell from the van. "yeh ill pull over!" another guy replied.

A fat Italian guy in red overalls stepped out of the truck followed by a taller fat itallian guy in green overalls. The taller one grabbed all three of sonics friends and carried them to the van while the shorter one opened the back doors of the van. They heaved sonics friends into the van and drove off again.

Problem solved. That was to easy. I scanned rouges list again. Theres only one more thing to do…go to sonics house.

The last step wasn't very descriptive. I never thought highly of rouges describing skills anyway. Shes just a bimbo.

Im now at sonics door…I can feel sweat running down every inch of my body as I knock on the door.

Sonic opened the door, he looked pretty pissed off, was this a bad time to visit?

"shadow! How could you!?" sonic yelled

I was confused…I didn't do anything wrong!

"you killed all my friends!"

Oh.

That's right.

But how did sonic find that out!? It only happened today!

Rouge came into view from sonics door way. She was smiling leaned her head on sonics shoulder.

"rouge told me everything you did! And she said you did it because you loved me!"

Sonic frowned, green eyes filled with emotions

I knew I couldn't trust rouge..she set me up. Some friend she is..i stared at sonics eyes, I loved his eyes, they were filled with so much colour and beauty.

It's a pity sonic wasn't smiling, his smile was the cutest smile you could ever lay eyes upon.

I turn my attention back to rouge, she pokes her tongue out at me.

This was it. Sonic would hate me now. He will shove me into the dirt. My one chance of happiness is over. May as well turn emo, and start cutting myself until I die.

I stare at the ground. Tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"but.." sonic said surprising me and rouge. "shadow since I love you…I will forgive you.." sonic smiled warmly.

Both rouge and I stared up at sonic in shock. I cant believe my ears. Sonic loves me!

I guess even the ultimate life form can be in love.


End file.
